


Sin (Trafalgar Law x Reader AU)

by hentailobster



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: You can't do your work, and somehow you end up reminiscing.Warning!This story contains sex, murder (not simultaneously) and presumed mental problems, so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read it. I don't really want to write anything else, please enjoy!





	

You could still remember your first. He had been older than you, and if the things that happened wouldn’t have happened he would- obviously- still be. But because of the things that did happen you had recently celebrated the day when you “caught up” to him- your twenty-sixth birthday. You thought of the man, whose name you could not recall. He had definitely earned his gruesome fate but it annoyed you that you were forced to bring it upon him. Not that you didn’t enjoy killing, you loved it and you were good at it.  
Out of the forty-two murder cases in your town the past four years you were directly responsible for thirty-five, and you had only been a suspect once, due to a small mistake from your side.  
But right now you were on a “break”. Not because your moral compass had started working again, but because you felt like you were being watched. You were not going to screw up again like with your ex-boyfriend.  
Yes, you had had boyfriends. It was a good way to look a little more normal, and some of them had actually been really nice. But when they started asking about what you did when you went out at night you would just change the subject which would lead to them thinking you cheated on them and leaving you. (This wasn’t actually that far from the truth, seeing as killing gave you almost the same rush as sex did.)  
Leo had been different. When he had noticed you avoiding the subject he started following you, and then one evening he found you in a dark alley with a very dead body. You assumed trying to explain would be futile since he was already running when you noticed him, so you just killed him on the spot. The problem with this was that you now had two dead bodies to take care of in one night which turned out to be more difficult than you expected. And since Leo had been close to you, you immediately ended up on the suspect list. That could’ve been the end of your career, hadn’t some higher power decided to intervene and let you get away. You liked the idea that you were protected by some twisted god or evil spirit, who wouldn’t let you be discovered. But you were a rational woman and the little adventure had taught you to be more careful, thus you were on a break to avoid the person following you finding out about your “dark side”.  
You hated it. Not being able to get that sweet, sweet rush made you restless and irritable.  
\- If I find out who is following me I swear to god, they’re the first to go, you growled and peered out through your curtains. You smirked triumphantly. _There you are._ On the other side of the street stood a tall figure next to a tree. Probably male. You couldn’t see his face, but you supposed it was one of the stupid guys from the neighbourhood because of the I’m-obviously-a-stalker clothes. If he wanted to seem discreet he had failed miserably. Everyone who walked past him turned their heads to get a better look at the man. You snickered at the guy’s stupidity- killing him would be easy- until you saw the stupid guys in question walk past the suspicious-looking man. _What?_ You frowned in frustration. _It’s not them? Who is it then?_ You desperately tried to get a better look at the man. Sadly, the clothes where typical stalker-wear for a reason. It was impossible to see his face under the hood and you growled. _I want to kill him. ___Who would know your address? It would have to be someone who knew your full name. Someone from college? That didn’t seem reasonable, you had tried to cut your ties to them as much as possible, which had been rather easy since you didn’t really had any ties to begin with. No friends or even enemies. Except for Law. You frowned at the memory of the man. You hadn’t really seen him as a friend, mostly because you hadn’t had any friends ever before him so you didn’t really know if there were any criteria for what counted as a friend and what didn’t, but looking back at it now you had probably been friends. And you may or may not have had a crush on him. The thought annoyed you. Friends were one thing but crushes. Crushes? You didn’t get crushes. You had boyfriends simply because they were hot and sometimes intelligent. Which Law had been. And probably still were. But he was also really nice; he was a doctor for Christ’s sake! The only reason you studied medicine was to learn some new ways to end people's lives. Something about the combination doctor and mentally unstable mass murderer seemed really off. Although he could probably be mistaken for the latter with his tattoos and baggy eyes. You giggled, the thought of Law’s annoyed face calming you down a little. He wouldn’t follow you like this- at least not this obviously. Which left you with the question: Who was it that stood on the other side of the road and watched you and had been watching you for the past month?  
The answer came to you after just a couple of minutes. Not because of your intellect but because a wind blew the stranger’s hood off and gave you a good look at his face. One of Leo’s friends. You sighed. Some of them hadn’t completely bought the judge’s claim that you were innocent, and this was one of them. Joshua- slightly older and larger than you but with the musculature of a cucumber. Overpowering him wouldn’t be hard, but getting rid of him would be slightly harder. If someone who were as open about suspecting you as him were to get murdered it would be a little too obvious who the perpetrator was. You had to make it look like an accident… But you also wanted him to suffer. He had pissed you off, and no one pissed you off without punishment. You smirked as an idea started to form in your head.  
But before you put your plan into motion you had something else to do. Thinking about Law had made you realize that you really missed the bastard. He had given you his number when you left college, but you had never called him. _He probably changed number, and even if he didn’t he definitely doesn’t want to talk to you. ___In fact, it would probably be better if you didn’t manage to reach him. He was like scab that you tried to avoid scratching. You knew that if you did it would start bleeding again, you should just let it heal and fade away. But it was so tempting, and you liked blood anyway. You dialled the number and waited as you heard the beeps that informed you that somewhere, a phone that was hopefully still in Law’s possession, was ringing.  
Beep.  
_This was a seriously bad idea. ___  
Beep.  
_But now you couldn’t just hang up. ___  
Beep.  
_Because Law would see that you had called. ___  
Beep.  
_Provided that this was still his phone. ___  
Be-  
_Shit. ___  
\- Hello, a gruff voice answered. _His ___gruff voice. You swallowed.  
\- Eh, hi Law…  
\- (y/n)? You could hear the surprise in his voice.  
\- Yeah…it’s me, he went silent for a while.  
\- Why the fuck didn’t you call me?  
\- Sorry, I’ve been really busy with some stuff... _like murdering people, ___you thought.  
\- For four years?!  
\- Sorry... Law sighed and you hung your head in shame. He seemed genuinely upset. Not like when you had been teasing each other in college, when he would always fake being offended at your fake insults. You smirked at the memory. Law sighed again.  
\- Where do you live now? He asked and you gave him your address. He thought for a while.  
\- Are you home? He asked and you could feel your heartbeat speed up in a most unpleasant way. Like it was excited about something.  
\- Yeah, why?  
\- I’m coming over. I don’t live very far away so it’s not a problem.  
\- I-  
\- Don’t tell me not to, because I won’t listen, you shut up, and made a mental note to check your house for weapons and internal organs. You couldn’t recall having any of the latter but you could never be careful enough. You realized that Law was silent and wondered if he hung up but then he spoke again, barely audible.  
\- I missed you, you know, you felt a pang of guilt which was really weird considering you never felt guilty about murdering people so hurting someone’s feelings should technically not be such a big deal.  
\- I missed you too, it’s just… I can’t tell you why, but I just couldn’t call you. I’m sorry, you looked at your toes and Law went silent again.  
\- Well you better not have given me a fake address, you suppressed a giggle.  
\- When will you be here?  
\- Well my trustworthy GPS tells me I’ll be at your house at half past seven so you better have some dinner ready.  
\- Are you telling me to go to the kitchen?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well, sandwiches then.  
\- Don’t you dare! You hung up and snickered. Of course you wouldn’t make sandwiches. He knew this but there was still a hint of real panic in his voice. You loved it. You loved that you had the power to freak him out with just a sentence. You checked your watch. Sixteen forty-five. That meant you had time to check your house for internal organs and make not-sandwiches. _Hooray!_  
As you had expected there were no hearts lying around, so you decided to run a little errand. You had something you needed to obtain in order for your plan to work and you also needed to buy some milk, so why not kill two birds with one stone?  
You knew of an alcoholic who lived on the way to the store, she was bound to have some stronger alcohol at her home.  
You walked up to the back of the dark house. The old lady didn’t seem to be home but you still moved carefully when you entered her kitchen. Now where would I keep the strong stuff? You put on your gloves and started checking the kitchen cabinets, in the final one you found a clear liquid that reeked strongly of alcohol. _Bingo._ You silently applauded yourself as you left the house and headed to the store to buy what you needed. 

 

At seven-twenty five you were done with the simple dinner- spaghetti and a tomato sauce that you had come up with yourself. You had cleaned up a little, not that your house was that messy to begin with but it felt good to make an effort to make it look good, even if it wasn’t necessary. You figured you would use your spare time to find Joshua’s number. It wasn’t that hard, he had put it up on almost every social media he had. You sighed at his stupidity. _Someone could use that information against you. ___You giggled as that was exactly what you were doing right now.  
Your giggling was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. You quickly wrote the number down, closed the computer and went to open the door.  
You gasped.  
Law had gotten taller, and more muscular. You tried your hardest not to shout “damn”, which you would probably have done back in the days, but now it seemed a little inappropriate. So you just stood at the door and stared in awe. Law smirked.  
\- Hey, don’t I get a hug, he pouted and you let out a mixture of a laugh, a snort and a very small sob and hugged him tightly. He hugged you back and you stood in silence for a while until you finally invited him in.  
\- We sure have a lot of catching up to do, you smiled at Law. It felt good to talk to him again.  
\- And whose fault is that, he pinched your cheek. He knew that annoyed you since it made you feel younger than you were. It didn’t help that you were barely tall enough to snatch his fluffy hat off his head.  
\- I told you I’m sorry! He smirked at your annoyed face which just made you even more annoyed.  
\- Fuckin’ jerk, you mumbled, anyway, the kitchen is this way. You gestured to him to follow you and you both sat down by the table to eat. You spoke for hours about what he had been doing since you had last seen him. You let him speak, trying to avoid the subject of your own life. Luckily Law had a lot to talk about, mostly his job. He was just in the middle of a story about an especially difficult surgery when he stopped in the middle of a sentence.  
\- What’s the matter? You asked him, he stared intensely out the window with a deep frown.  
\- I thought I saw someone out there… You rolled your eyes and groaned.  
\- You probably did, he’s a friend of my ex, who thinks I… You quickly stopped yourself before you got into forbidden territory. You really didn’t want to tell the story of how you were accused of murder.  
\- Your ex? You jumped a little at the tone of Law’s voice. He sounded like he was trying to hide that he was really mad.  
\- Yeah…Eh, he was murdered a while ago. They didn’t find the perpetrator, so he thinks it was me. He’s been following me for about a month now, Law twitched a little and you frowned.  
\- What’s the matter?  
\- Nothing, but you said he’s been following you, shouldn’t you go to the police if you know who it is? You coughed to cover up a laugh. The thought of you going to the police was hysterical.  
\- No, no! I’ll take care of him, as in like… talk to him. You smiled. He’s just an idiot, don’t worry about it. Law kept frowning. He obviously didn’t like the idea of you confronting a stalker by yourself.  
\- I suppose you won’t want my help.  
\- Yeah, not really…  
\- That’s so like you, he sighed and you laughed.  
\- I suppose it is…Your sentence was interrupted by a yawn. _What time is it? ___You checked your watch; 23:14. Well, at least Joshua was devoted, stalking you this late at night.  
\- Surprise! You said. It’s very late. I’ll go get your bed ready. You got up from the table and noticed that Law was blushing.  
\- I hope it’s not too much trouble, you smiled.  
\- Not at all! You said cheerfully. But you’re welcome to help if you want to. Law smiled, a slight blush still colouring his cheeks. _Now that’s just fuckin’ adorable, ___you thought to yourself and giggled.  
\- What’s so funny?  
\- Nothing~  
\- Spit it out!  
\- Well I was just thinking of how cute you look when you’re blushing~ This made Law blush even more and you burst out laughing. Law’s company made you feel really comfortable. It dulled the “abstinence” that your break had given you which was a huge relief.  
\- I’ll be sleeping on the couch, if you need anything you just have to wake me up, okay! Law looked at the couch.  
\- It’s really tiny, you sure you can fit there?  
\- It’ll be a little cramped, but it’s okay.  
\- …If, you know, you want to we could share the bed…  
\- But won’t that be just as cra-Oh! You blushed when you realized what he was getting at, Law was blushing heavily too and avoided your gaze. You felt like your blood had turned into soda and your insides were being run in a washing machine when you carefully stood on your toes, removed Law’s hat and kissed his cheek.  
\- I’d love to, Law smiled and you could feel your heart beating like it was trying to jump out of your ribcage and into his. He seemed to take a deep breath, as if he was getting ready to jump from a cliff and then he grabbed your shoulders, pulled you close and kissed you.  
You gasped in surprise and he quickly pushed his tongue into your mouth and deepened the kiss. The slow-moving tenderness from before was completely gone, replaced with endless hunger. Law left your lips and moved his to your ear.  
\- Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this, he purred and you shuddered.  
\- Too long? You hummed and got a gentle bite in response. You breathed in deeply.  
\- I’ll take that as a yes, his hands were moving from your shoulders downwards, to the hem of your shirt and then up again lifting it up and pulling it over your head.  
\- Hey! He didn’t listen, just kept kissing and biting your neck. You pulled a little at his hair. Not hard, but enough to make him stop for a while.  
\- What? He asked annoyance clear in his voice. You glared at him.  
\- We are not having sex on my tiny-ass couch, bedroom’s that way! C’mon, move! You gestured towards the stairs. Law smirked and before you could get moving he picked you up, carried you to the bedroom and put you down on the bed.  
\- Well aren’t you convenient, you smiled teasingly while observing him. He looked ecstatic, borderline crazy. You liked it. He leaned in closer to kiss you.  
\- This is a special occasion, you pouted.  
\- Should’ve known…He kissed you again, while you helped him unclasp your bra and then started pulling at his shirt. He smirked and removed it. Your eyes widened in excitement at his muscular, tattooed upper body. You leaned in and kissed his neck and collarbone whilst tracing the lines of the heart-shape on his chest and then let your fingers slide downwards towards his pants. But he grabbed your wrists before you could reach your goal, pulling your hands above your head and holding them there as he kissed you forcefully while kneading your right breast.  
\- Dominating bastard, you got out in a slight break for air. He gave you a smirk that promised danger.  
\- You think this is dominating? He leaned in to wisper in your ear. You know I'd tie you up if I was patient enough.  
\- Me too, but I doubt you'd let me.  
\- Correct, he had moved from your neck to your collarbone and now he moved even further down to suck at your left nipple. You gave a loud moan, and he let your arms go. He needed both hands to get your pants off. This turned out to be rather difficult as you were a big fan of tight jeans. You used this moment of inattention from his side to slide one of your legs between his, gently rubbing his crotch. He gasped loudly at the sudden friction and stopped his struggle with your pants momentarily. You smirked triumphantly at your slight moment of dominance and easily removed your own pants and underwear. This sadly required you moving your leg from the threatening position it had been in before which once again put Law in charge. He gave you a quick kiss and then began to lower his head. You tensed in anticipation, knowing what was coming.  
Law kissed your inner thighs, painfully slowly moving towards where you wanted him.  
\- Hurry up, you hissed.  
\- My, my. Impatient, are we?  
\- No shit, you fu- AH! Your response was abruptly cut off by a loud gasp when Law gave you a quick, but effective lick. He looked up at you with a satisfied grin. Under any other circumstances you would probably have made an annoyed comment at his smugness, but now you just wanted him to continue.  
\- A-again, you managed to get out through ragged breath. Please. Law obeyed, while pinching your clit gently which made you moan loudly. He kept going for a while driving you close to the edge but then suddenly stopped. You tried to glare at him when he raised his head, but you looked more desperate than intimidating. He chuckled at your futile attempt at keeping your dignity, but then frowned slightly.  
\- Do you have a condom?  
\- Top drawer, if I remember correctly, you pointed to your bedside table. While Law checked the drawer you tried to calm your breath. _This is happening, this is really happening, oh god yes this is happening._ The things you two had already done had been better than anything you had ever experienced before. _Maybe it's because I actually like him... ___Your thoughts were interupted by Law caressing your hips, almost tenderly. With a quick look you informed yourself that he had gotten himself ready. You looked straight into his peircing grey eyes and smiled in approval.  
Law smiled back and quicker than you could say “serial killer” he was halfway inside you.  
\- Who's impatient now? He just groaned in response but you decided to let it slide because damn did this feel good. He slowly kept pushing until he was fully sheathed inside you and paused for a moment.  
\- You're taking too long!  
\- I'm just trying to be patient, he snickered and you glared at him.  
\- Move, you said slowly, Or I'll fucking kill you. A small part of your brain panicked at the slightly too threatening threat, but Law didn't seem to have noticed. He grinned at you and without speaking he slowly pulled backwards. Then he began to thrust and the part of you that had been panicking was effectively silenced.  
You quickly gave up on keeping silent. Every thrust was sending you closer and closer to your climax so you threw away what little pride you had left and let the moans you had been keeping in grow stronger with each one. You clawed at Law's back, feeling him speed up which made you yelp a little.  
\- Aren't you glad you didn't tie me up?  
\- Fuck...ah, fuck you! You managed to get out as Law bit your ear. You were close, so god damn close, and it pissed you off that he managed to tease you even now, although that was kind of what made him so _extraordinarily ___sexy...  
\- Just keep going you fucking asshole, he kept silent for a moment then purred in your ear, one simple yet oh so wonderous sentence.  
\- Your wish is my command, and as he said that he hit some sort of magical spot. You felt like you were exploding in a firework of pure bliss and you faintly registered that you were screaming but you didn't really care, you were too lost in the moment to worry about such trivial things. Law let out a deep moan and kissed you roughly as he too was swallowed by the feeling of his orgasm.  
You both took a moment to calm down before going to clean up, and finaly getting to bed. You were completely exhausted but, sadly, you couldn't sleep just yet. When you heard Law snoring faintly you got up from the bed, went downstairs and dialled the number you had written earlier.  
It took Joshua a while to answer and when he did he sounded tired. _That's what you get for stalking me in the middle of the night you fucking moron ___, you thought.  
\- Hi Joshua, you said.  
\- Who is this?  
\- It's me, (y/n), you could almost hear him tense as he recognized your voice and you had to try really hard not to chuckle. Joshua didn't say anything, so you spoke again;  
\- I know that...that you still don't believe me, and that's perfectly understandable but... You pretended to take a shaky breath, But I just hope we could talk things out, I don't want you to hate me... You sniffled. I miss him so much, and it feels like I just have to sort things out with you, for...for his sake... Joshua still didn't answer and you were starting to wonder if you hadn't been able to fool him when he finally said something.  
\- We could meet up by the lake, in... let's say an hour. I take it you're not going anywhere? You cheered internally at Joshua's stupidity. He bought it completely, and he choose the fucking lake as a meeting place. He couldn't have been more of a perfect victim.  
\- No, no. I'll be there, I promise. You made a break to make it seem like you were trying not to start crying, when in fact you were doing your best to swallow the fits of laughter that threatened to ruin your act. When you felt confident that you could avoid ruining everything you delivered the final line;  
\- Thank you... for trusting me.  
\- Whatever, he murmurred and hung up.  
You grinned and got out the strong alcohol you had stolen earlier and an empty whine bottle. You poured some of the clear liquid into the bottle, added some food coluring until you were satisfied with the colour and put the fake whine in a bag. You made sure to lock the door as you left the house, so that no one would sneak in when Law was alone there. You didn't doubt that he could defend himself, but you just wanted to be sure. You pulled up your hood to cover your (h/c) hair and silently headed for the lake. 

 

\- You're late, Joshua's voice was slightly slurred, and when you got closer you could smell alcohol. You pretended not to notice and handed him the bottle.  
\- Want some? He accepted, looking really grateful. If he still suspected you he was very confident that he could overpower you.  
\- Do you want to go to the cliffs?  
\- Sure, when he moved you could clearly see that he was struggling to keep his balance.  
Your plan was working.  
When you reached the top of the cliff you had an excelent view of the deepest part of the lake. No one semed to be out at the moment. _Good. No witnesses. ___Now you just had to find a way for you to switch places. You wanted him by the edge of the cliffs.  
\- It's beautiful isn't it? You looked at Joshua who took another deep swig from the bottle and smiled sweetly.  
\- Me and Leo used to cxome here a lot...  
\- Ya can drop the act now, your eyes darkened, but you kept smiling.  
\- What are you talking about.  
\- I know ya killed Leo. Ya' never cared for him. I saw ya today, with that otha' guy. Ya' don' care that he's dead because ya' killed 'im! Joshua tried to look intimidating, but you could see the tears in his eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked you surprisingly straight in the eyes.  
\- But today I'm gonna get revenge, I'm gonna kill ya'. I'm gonna kill ya', right here and now. I don' care if da' police finds me cuz' I'll just tell 'em “i'ts okay, she was a murderous, lyin' little bitch anyways” an' they'll...  
\- You want me to drop the act, huh? You interrupted him. Well then I'll drop the act. The truth is, yes I killed Leo. He got too curious, and that got him killed. I killed him just like I'm gonna kill you, you could see Joshua wince, probably in fear. _This is just too good. ___You smiled and continued;  
\- But guess what? That's not everything, I've killed lots of people. The first time was probably when I was fifteen or something... This guy kept feeling me up, and he was disgusting so I told him to fuck off but he didn't. He tried to rip my shirt off and he squeezed my boobs so hard they bruised, he said he was gonna make me suck his dick and that I was gonna enjoy it and I think that at that point I just...broke...you closed your eyes and smiled at the memory, so I stabbed him. Fifteen times, I stabbed him. Hiding the body was hard but it was also sooo exciting, you giggled like a schoolgirl, And then I just wanted to do it again, and again, and again so I did, and every time I got better, but then Leo saw me killing a guy so I had to kill him too and that's how we ended up in this mess. If you had only stalked me for a short while I probably hadn't been this mean to you, but one month- _one month ___\- without killing has made me rather irritable. So you're going to drown today, Josh.  
Joshua appeared to have frozen while you were telling your little story but now he started to tremble. He took a few shaky steps towards you.  
\- You...You're not fucking sane! You still had your back towards the edge of the cliff, but he was quite drunk so getting him off balance probably wouldn't be a problem.  
\- Oh, I've never been! You said with a sing-song voice and smiled sweetly as Joshua took another shaky step towards you.  
And then he pulled out a knife.  
\- I'm definitely doing the world a favour right now, he muttered- seemingly to himself. That crazy bitch can't even keep track o' time.  
\- What?  
\- I may 'ave stalked ya', but not for a month, you frowned in confusion.Had it been your imagination? You had definitely felt watched for almost exactly a month. You had never imagined things like that before... _But hey- there's a first time for everything, right? ___Imagination or not- you still had the problem of the now armed Joshua to take care of. You didn't expect him to bring a knife, mainly because his IQ was only slightly above average and, yes, you might have gotten a little rusty but now you were up against an armed foe with your back against the lake. You gave a low hiss as you realized that Joshua currently had the upper hand. He- despite his lacking intelligence- seemed to realize this too and straightened a little but failed to notice the masked person emerging from the woods behind him until the newcomer jabbed him in the side of his neck with a syringe. Joshua gave a surprised cry and swung the knife backwards, but the stranger dodged it easily. The alcohol had done its job- Joshua could barely walk straight, even less swing a knife properly.  
You watched in awe as the stranger somehow managed to drive Joshua towards his bitter end while dodging every attack the drunk, panicked and possibly drugged idiot made.  
Then, when Joshua was practically balancing on the edge the stranger stopped and you were released from your trance. The stranger stepped back, as if they wanted to let you finish it yourself.  
_It could be a trap, __you thought to yourself. _But on the other hand I really want to kill him... ____  
And so, you slowly walked up to Joshua. You smiled to hide the fact that you were currently pondering who the stranger could be and what you would do with them after this.  
But Joshua did not know any of this and as his killer finally pushed him off the cliff he felt only fear.

 

You slowly turned around, satisfied with your work, and found the “mystery- man” waiting patiently.  
\- I thik it's only fair that you show me who you are since you probably heard all of my secrets back then. Depending on who you are I might not kill you...  
\- I'll take my chances then, Law said as he removed his mask.  
You weren't honestly surprised, but you felt that a slight gasp was appropriate. Law's eyes shone brightly in the moonlit night as he looked at you fondly. You were probably blushing but you didn't care, all you cared about was him. Standing there and looking as beautiful as ever after just witnessing a murder. Wich if you were to think about didn't seem completely normal, but you didn't have time to think the situation through. Right now you had a question that you wanted answered.  
\- You seem pretty cool about everything, you said, avoiding his piercing gaze.  
\- About what?  
\- You know... the whole crazy mass murderer- thing,  
\- My dearest (y/n), in my eyes you can do nothing wrong, he walked up to you and kissed your hands. From the moment I first saw you I was obsessed. Do you have any idea how many hours I spent watching you? With every murder you comitted I would become more captivated by you and with every new relationship I would get _so ___mad. Not at you though, just at those stupid guys who could never, ever, understand you like I do. Never realize that you are so much better than they can ever hope to be. Every time, I would hope for you to end their pathetic lives, but of course I knew that they weren't worthy of even that. Noone truly is worthy of you, but, He looked you straight in the eyes. Will you let me try?  
You felt your heart speed up.  
\- So it's okay then?  
\- It's more than okay, you grinned broadly and then leaned in for a kiss. Law wrapped his arms around you, blocking out the chilly night and you carefully caressed his cheeks, feeling him shudder under your touch as you broke the kiss but kept your face close to his.  
Law smiled at you, looking ecstatic and more than borderline crazy.  
\- I love you, you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was fun to write, and I'm really proud of myself. If the murdering made you uncomfortable then I want you to know that I'm sorry (not really) if I didn't warn you enough, I wanted to make it a little bit of a surprise.  
> I might make a version without the schmex if I can bother, but that part took me ages to write so if I do I'll probably feel like I'm wasting it...  
> Anyway let me know what you think and don't do murder.  
> Bye kids!
> 
> EDIT! PLEASE READ! I realized after a few months that I accidentaly was a little too inspired by another fic for the ~adult~ part. Go read that fic instead, it's much better than this one.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4414043?view_adult=true


End file.
